


2 Chubbies and A girl

by Ellahamato



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), avengers endgame - Fandom
Genre: Avengers Endgame, Ella Hamato - Freeform, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Sexual Pride, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellahamato/pseuds/Ellahamato
Summary: Ella, a Girl who Used to be into his husband, Michelangelo, a Fat Ninja turtle as She ran into the god of thunder, Thor , Mikey grew Jealously on Thor and Ella and Mikey are not in the Relationship anymore...
Relationships: Chubby Thor And Ella Lovedottir, Michelangelo (TMNT) & Everyone
Kudos: 1





	1. The Divorce/ New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a AU Story That I was planning One day!!

“ Why don’t you start liking Thor, Ella!” 

That was the first thing that Mikey said to Me. I grew anger on Mikey, That made me so mad like I might’ve done something glass like to smash on a floor. It was my first day of 9th Grade, ”Wow... A High schooler...” I thought. I had a ‘good’ day as Thor Looked at Me, “ you like me?” ... That was a Lie, I love him as a friend.. “No.. why do you think I like you?!” Thor blushes red as my son Greg looks at Me and Mikey, he look scared. I was so embarrassed, I knew this is a bad idea, Mikey who is a ninja turtle, his eyes are blue like the sky, his skin is lime green like a leaf and his body is overweight, he weighs 300 pounds, Thor, who actually Mikey’s roommate for a couple weeks and starts playing fortnite, eating pizza and being a lazy-ass. 

Hi, my name is Ella, I’m 16 years old, I have a Autism Spectrum disorder, and I’m obsessed with Teenage mutant ninja turtle and Thor, I really love Chris Hemsworth and Greg Cipes, Pretty cool actors, Right?, Now Thor ( I seen Avengers Endgame 3 Times now) He has Blonde hair, a Long bushy beard and a Big beer belly that looks like he’s 8 months pregnant. 

It was November 9th,2019, this Saturday, I’m getting married to Thor Odinson! Now Elkey, my oldest son, hates his Stepfather, Soon he’ll get along. Eleanor, who is my youngest daughter in Mikey’s and my Family, Since then, Mikey’s being a asshole to me and assumes that I fat shaming his uncle, Theodore, Zack’s brother, Now Mikey has a very kind Mother, a Hard Working Father and a Good young sister, unfortunately, What happened is, Alley, Mikey’s Mother, was shot by his father, Zack, Got into prison and killed him, His sister, Mika, got into a massive car accident and was killed intensively. now, Mikey is very depressed and he’s now 20 years old.

Hope Mikey starts his Beginning Too, Someday he’ll find a beautiful girl like me.


	2. Poor Elkey

Thor and I are getting along now, I’m so glad that Mikey is now with Jane Foster, Thor’s Ex-Girlfriend, And Now Thor and I are officially Married, and the good news is, we’re adopting a Child, who lives in Norway , Valkrie told thor to get ready for seeing a child for the first time. I thought Thor and I just like. “Oh Let’s have sex and make our own baby!” 

No, Not Like that, I tried that to Mikey, and he got pregnant like those Movies that never existed. Thor And I talked to the kids who are: Elkey, Mella, Jira, Harmony, Greg, Eleanor, Chris, Michelle, Ellen, Faith, Michael, Lisa, Danielle, Dean and Ellanore. We told them the good news. Elkey Hates it so much, that he told His Step-Father To leave Me alone, What the Hell?!, Elkey is being very disrespectful to his new dad, now he’s fat-shaming His Beer belly? wow, I thought My Oldest Son is so kind, What in the world Made him changed?, Was is His family?, His job?, his bills?, why is is he being so bitchy to his dad?, probably, after our Deforce of Me and Mikey are not in love anymore, I think he has a lot of self-pity on him. I wish My son is happier like when he with Mikey and His twin sister Mella, Now he’s 21, He wants to start a fight between Thor And Himself. I Lost my happy little boy and My ExHusband, Michelangelo, I feel more pain inside of me, Do you think Thor’s going to be a good husband for me? Or What if he starts abusing me? What if He hurts my children? What if he’s really depressed and thinking and suicidal thoughts? Am I really Saved for the Thunder God and my Family?


	3. When depression hits...

I feel bad, I felt unsafe to the world between Thor and Mikey, So in a couple months, Me and Mikey got into a divorce, I started to cry, I wish Mikey will came back and he’ll apologize for being a bitch because of Thor.

3 Months later, It was January, I’m turning 16 years old and Got myself new stuff!

I’m glad is now 2020, I Hope me and Thor Will get along together soon.

Later that day, Thor told me about having a baby, That will be a ok, yeah, that’ll work. We tried having sex and making love, but unfortunately, I’m not pregnant. I felt sexually abused by Thor, how am I supposed to be a good mother without a baby? It was hard to be a teenager. Thor is now a alcoholic and just became lazier and Lazier. I’m sick and tired of Thor being a overweight Drunk, I decide to tell him to stop drinking. He told me,“ No! I will not!” 

What that hell is wrong with this guy?! Can you believe this? He refuses to stop drinking his own beer, Thor and I had a couple fights in few months. I can’t take it anymore so I deserve to be a single mom, I told thor to go with Tony or Steve or Bruce or whatever. I felt all the pain and selfishness all over me. I wanna Be happy, but I can’t, “Am I really fine?” I thought, tears Streaming into my eyes, I cannot be with someone. I wish cannot be with either Mikey and Thor , it’s my choice. The next Morning, Mikey and Thor are fighting about Me. Why me? Am I a bad person? Am I unworthy? Worthless? Stupid? Or a bully? I start screaming to stop both of the boys fighting, Mikey and Thor froze with shocked and fear. I told them horrible things about their body and how they look, I yelled at Thor to grow up and be a man, same thing to Mikey. My heart is incredibly broken, I feel selfish, i want to be happy also and I slapped Mikey in the face, Mikey looks at me and start saying mean things about me, my feelings crushed, I feel hurt, how am I going to be able to be happier with Worthless beings? did I disappoint Thor?

It was now June,2020, I stayed my room in a couple weeks, my stomach wants food and water, my hair is dirty and I was playing video games. My arms are filled with scars and bruises, Thor really did hurt me a lot. He gets dunker and drunker, I came out and went to see my grandparents. Thor and I are still fighting and we continue fighting and fighting, My children are scared of us. “ You are curl, vain, Husband!” I yelled at him. “ And you’re a little girl and a fool!!” He screams, I froze, did he called me a fool? Of course he did , I am a foolish Person.. why would I be?, I still crying when Thor starts beating me up with beer bottles and Stormbreaker. Later, I felt really hurt. Am I too safe to this world?

I can barely hear him cry and yell about himself being full of Self-pity, Pain, Anger and Depression. I felt Really sad when Thor’s acting like this. I get it now, he lost his Family, Friends and Jane...

Now it’s the time to cheer him up!


End file.
